Chemistry 101
by del-ta96
Summary: Jeff is finally ready to accept his feelings for Annie but has his careless, arrogant nature in the past already caused too much damage?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story will be told through a series of flashbacks and flashforwards. Rated T because of the possibility of stuff in the future but it will all be tasteful. Please review if you like it of if you have any constructive criticism :) Anyway here goes!**_  
><em>

_Jeff looked back at the perky brunette carefully measuring hydrochloric acid into a test tube. The meagre sight of her made him smile subconciously. The way she narrowed her eyes, pulled her soft brown hair to one side exposing her perfect collar bones and slightly tilted her head to the left. He stood there watching, simply soaking up the image of the girl he repeatedly told himself he didn't have feelings for. Jeff Winger didn't care about anything or anyone, but something about this particular girl made him want to. Her sweet innocent charm and competative nature made him feel the need to protect her, to shelter her from all the evil in the world. Annie cared so much about everything but she managed to spin her vulnerability into a strength instead of a weakness and Jeff wanted to know how. Annie looked up through her long, feathery eyelashes and their eyes met. She noticed his unwavering stare and blushed a little as a shy smile spread across her porcelain in face._

_Suddenly Jeff found himself waking towards the bubbly 20-year-old. What was he doing? He couldn't be going for Annie, not again. Not after he spent all this time actively suppressing his feelings for her. Yet he didn't want to stop, he couldn't. He stood in front of her, his focus still not faltering. _

_"Jeff! move you're getting in the way," Annie pronounced, not taking her eyes off her her experiment. "Jeff, what are you..?" she trailed off when she looked up to see his intense eyes focused on hers. "wha.. Jeff..," she squeaked, taken aback by his enduring stare. He took her soft cheek in his hands and she furrowed her brow slightly as a confused, apprehensive expression spread across her face. He leant down, inching his face towards hers until he could feel her eyelashes brushing against his cheek. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers in a slow, tender kiss. He moved one hand from her face, sliding down her neck to the back of her shoulders before reaching her waist and pulling her in closer as the kiss intensified. _

_In that moment once the fluster wore off Annie realised what was happening and pushed Jeff away. Jeff smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. "Jeff stop."_

_"What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," he smirked._

_"No Jeff, we're not doing this."_

_"Wha.. Annie, seriously?"_

_"I'm not letting you do this again. I'm not nineteen any more, I've grown a lot since last year and I'm not falling for your crap again. Last year you knew I had feelings for you yet you proceeded with your endless trail of bimbos and not to mention Britta right in front of me without a second thought. You can't just treat me as a fall back it's not fair, I deserve better."_

_"You're right Annie but that's not what this is about... I.. care about you."_

_"I know you do and I care about you too.."_

_"So what's the problem?"_

_"It's just.. it's not enough."_

_She picked up her backpack and walked out leaving Jeff standing bewildered in the middle of the chemistry lab._

**I know this chapter was only short, think of it as more of a prologue. Please tell me what you think, I hope you like it! :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! The last chapter was kind of a flashforward so this chapter is set before the last one. I know there is a lot of dialogue but I think in pictures not in words so this is more how I would imagine it to look on screen. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, I really appreciate the feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>"So, I've decided to take a website design course after the break, what are you all choosing for your electives next semester?" Shirley chirped from her usual spot at the study room table.<p>

"I've decided to take Chemistry, I think it could really give me an edge in my medical career," Annie explained.

"Oh, looks like I'll be joining you then." The group turned towards the cavalier ex-lawyer sitting at the head of the table. "What?" he said with a wink in Annie's direction, who responded by blushing and shyly looking down at her hands perched on her lap.

"I thought you were so concerned with not letting anything get in the way of going back to your phoney law-firm and four thousand-dollar suits," Britta raised her eyebrows and waited for Jeff's response.

"What, are you saying I'm not allowed to take an interest in science?"

"Pfft interest? since when does _Jeff Winger _take an interest in anything other than over-priced scotch and hair gel?"

The group were looking back and forth to Britta and Jeff like a tennis game. They were used to their constant fighting so didn't really give it a second thought.

"Britta's upset because Jeff refused to do anything that would prolong his time at Greendale to put effort in for her but now is taking an interest in an extra subject seemingly at random," Abed interjected.

"Abed that is not true."

"Isn't it?" Jeff crossed his legs on the table and smiled smugly.

"Well anyway I have chosen to take modern feminism class next semester. You know you would think that in this day and age feminism wouldn't even have to be debated but just last week i heard a story about a woman who.."

"Aaaah,"

"Noo,"

"Lesbian!"

"Just stop talking."

The simultaneous protests to yet another of Britta's rants on equality cut her off mid-sentence causing the blonde to sit back in her seat and accept defeat. An awkward silence set in allowing Annie to notice a pair of eyes on her which fluttered away the moment she looked in their direction.

Troy was the one to finally break the science by informing the group about the advanced acting course he would be taking. After discussing the remaining members' subjects intercut with with the usual amount of inappropriate comments from Pierce, Troy and Abed announced that they would be moving in together.

"Gays! Homosexuals!" Pierce frantically pointed at the best friends seated side-by-side.

"He's just jealous" the pair said in unison accompanied by their signature handshake/clap thing they did.

"Say hello to my little dean!" came a flamboyant voice as Dean Pelton entered the study room.

"Is it just me or are his lines getting even more out of context?" Jeff asked rhetorically.

"Ahem, well, I just stopped by to remind you all of the end of semester dance tomorrow night in the cafeteria! Oh and it _is _a black tie event so wear something nice... Jeoffrey," he proclaimed, lightly stroking Jeff's shoulder, "anyway I'll _dean _you at the dance!" he said exiting the room.

"Great. It's so demeaning to demand women dress in a fancy dresses and heels for the men to decide if we have fulfilled their chauvanistic standards of what women should look like." Before Britta had a chance to give her spiel on how the cosmetic industry was turning women into brainless sex objects the group of lovable misfits got up and left.

~o~

"Do you know what you're going to wear to the dance Annie?" Shirley asked in her usual light, inquisitive voice as they walked out of the library.

"I don't know, I don't have enough money to buy those kinds of formal dresses and I never got a chance to buy one for prom."

"You know one of my friends Jenny has a dress shop. She might be able to lend you one. We could go there tonight and have dinner afterwards, make it a little girls night?"

"That sounds great Shirley! Let me just go tell Britta, we can meet at say 5:30? This is going to be so fun!"

Shirley waved happily as Annie skipped off to find Britta. "Damn, those two just can't do anything without each other can they?" she said to herself in what the group had come to know as her 'don't-mess-with-me' voice.

~o~

"What do you think?" Annie twirled around in the entrance of her dressing room while Britta and Shirley watched in awe. "Is it too much? I knew it would be too much," she rambled nervously.

"Annie you look... amazing" Britta declared, still in shock. The dress that Annie wore was made of a glimmering, sheer silver fabric that draped softly around the tops of her shoulders before crossing over in a V-neck - accentuating her larger chest - and cinching at her small waist. From there it flowed out to the perfect length - just below her ankles in heels - in a way that when she turned the whole thing swished perfectly into a shimmering vision of beauty.

"Really?" She giggled excitedly before doing a few more turns, showing off her amazing outfit.

"Ooh that's nice!" exclaimed Shirley before trotting up to hug Annie. The three friends stood in front of the mirror admiring their new dresses. Britta, in a one-shoulder, figure hugging, simple-but-elegant long black dress (Annie chuckled to herself at the irony of Britta's outfit but didn't say anything), Annie in the middle in her gob-smacking frock, beside Shirley in a conservative, purple, scoop-neck dress that stopped above her crystal-adorned, strappy heels - the hero of her outfit.

"Well, aren't you three going to be the talk of the town after rocking up in these." They turned around to face Shirley's friend Jenny. "I'm just going to need a security deposit in case these get ruined but you will get it back when you return them if all is well."

"Yes of course thank you so much I don't know what I would have done!" Annie chirped greatfully.

"You could just consider the possibility of missing a dance..." Britta mumbled to herself. Annie scoffed at the hypocrisy but chose to ignore it and proceeded to give Jenny the deposit. They filed out of the store and, after confirming there was a vegetarian option for Britta, chose a cute little Italian restaurant to have dinner at.

"So Shirley, is Andre taking you to the dance tomorrow?"

"Thank you for asking Britta. Yes he's going out tomorrow to get a tux with a tie to match my dress."

"Awwww" Annie cooed before returning to read the menu. Britta rolled her eyes but after a scowl from Shirley she decided not to comment.

~o~

After hugging Britta and Shirley goodnight Annie trudged up the stairs of her apartment building with her garment bag folded over her arm. Entering her apartment she leaned on the inside of the door for a second before laying the dress on the back of her couch. She tiredly stepped into her shower and then started brushing her teeth. She lifted her head after spitting her toothpaste in the sink and studied her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she turned off the light and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it. Anyways hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Jeff stepped through the doors of the cafeteria and took in his surroundings. There was a large banner hung over the stage saying 'Happy End of Semester', Silver tinsel was draped from the walls and a large disco ball hovered in the centre of the dance floor. Vaughn's band was set up at the back of the room playing their signature 'Getting Rid O' Britta" which made him chuckle to himself. Britta must be loving this. Star-burns walked past with a girl on each arm, turning to wink at Jeff. How did <em>that <em>happen? He continued to scan the room until his eyes landed on a small, voluptuous young woman with her back to him, standing at a table that was housing cheap generic brand snacks, sipping a glass of probably spiked punch.

"Who is _that?" _he asked as he noticed Britta come up behind him.

"What do you mean? That's Annie."

"That's..." he laughed for a moment before realising she was being serious, "that's _Annie?"_

"Umm.. dah doi."

"Wow." He simply shook his head and watched her sipping punch and bopping along to the music. She looked incredible. Her long sparkling dress made her stand out but still look elegant and hugged her in all the right places. She was wearing her rich brown hair in a messy up-do which was so different to her usual clean, straight but slightly-turned-in-at-the-bottom school girl do. She turned around making her dress to swirl oh-so beautifully and spotted Jeff, causing her perfectly painted bright red lips to curve into a smile. Jeff couldn't get over it. She looked mesmerizing. She looked like... a _grown up. _He sauntered over acting as nonchalant as he could manage after the shock of seeing Annie like this. "When did hacky sack get back from Delaware?" he asked, not making eye contact and focusing on watching the group of care-free musicians at the back of the room.

"I don't know, I guess he realised he wasn't going to be the next 'macadamia nut junior' or whatever and came back," they stood and watched as he removed his shirt and threw it into the crowd before launching into the final chorus, "you know he didn't even tell me he was coming back?"

"Really? huh."

"I mean.. it's not that I care, but I always thought that if he ever came back he would want to get back together. Anyway it's a great dance right?" a girlish enthusiasm returned to her voice creating the perfect balance between her sexy, mature appearance and her innocent charm.

"Well, for Greendale."

Pierce broke the moment when he walked off the dance floor and joined them. "These clowns sound like crap without me. Stupid hippy is practically begging me to rejoin the band," he said as the band started the intro to 'Pierce You're a B.' They watched the oldest member of their study group wonder back off onto the dance floor and Jeff invited Annie to do the same.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to watch from here for a while, but you can go." Not wanting to seem to eager he found Troy and Abed and started to slightly bob to the music like he didn't really want to but was acting engaged for the sake of the group.

The night went on smoothly. Troy and Abed had broken into their version of krumping, Pierce was repeatedly striking out with younger girls, Britta who had become quite tipsy had found some guy (who was probably just waiting for her to get drunk enough to sleep with him) to rant to about the injustice of Greendale's waste of money on dances rather than charity and Shirley was slow dancing with her ex-husband and newly engaged fiancée Andre. That just left Jeff and Annie, standing on either side of the room. Jeff was leaning against the wall not taking his focus off Annie, who's deep brown dough eyes were fixated on Vaughn and tanned blonde girl flirting beside the stage. Jeff watched as Annie's jaw dropped and she lifted a hand to her mouth. His eyes followed her as she ran out of the room. Confused, he looked around the cafeteria searching for the cause of Annie's despair when his eyes landed on Vaughn and the blonde girl making out against the wall. He ran out of the cafeteria and scanned the dark east lawn before catching sight of a glistening shape in the distance. "Annie!" he called, running after her. Grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her round he asked "Annie, are you okay?'

"Yeah I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" she sniffled and turned away to quickly wipe away the mascara that was no doubt streaming down her face, praying that Jeff couldn't tell that she was crying.

"Look, Vaughn's an idiot. I mean the guy doesn't even drink coffee just to make himself feel righteousness. He's a tool." Annie sniffled again and let out a half hearted laugh.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. Look, Annie you are so much more than him. You have more depth in your little finger than he does in his whole body."

"I know, you're right. I just though that he would at least come and... I don't know, say hi before he went making out with other girls. I mean I know he was petty when he broke up with Britta but... I guess I just though I meant more to him than that. I just hope I don't end up in his next song," they both laughed.

"Why don't you come back inside and we can get Abed to point out all of that blonde's flaws and Shirley to put a dead mouse in her handbag?" This really made Annie laugh.

"Thanks for the offer Jeff but I think I'm just going to go home and watch 'Gossip Girl'" With that he pulled her in for a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head. Once he realised what he was doing his senses kicked in and told him he was showing too much sympathy so he pulled away and patted her on the head before turning around and returning to the dance.

~o~

When he walked back into the cafeteria he was greeted with a drunken "Jeeeffff!" from Britta holding a bottle of vodka and twirling her shoes around over her head. Sighing, he picked the intoxicated blonde up and carried her to his car in which he proceeded to drive her home. After supporting her up the stairs to the door of her apartment he stayed and watched as Britta fumbled around with her keys.

"Here, I'll do it," he said taking them off her and unlocking her door.

She peered in with wide eyes and asked "what's this?"

"This is your apartment idiot," he responded with no humour in his voice.

"Haha! doi," she snorted before grabbing at his suit jacket. "Dya wanna come in for some 'coffee'?" she slurred trying to drag him inside.

"No Britta. Just get some food in you and sleep it off okay?" He made sure she was safely in her apartment before leaving.

"Pooface!" he heard her call but took no notice. He got back in his shiny lexus and drove back to his sleek apartment where he carefully hung his favourite suit, carried out his nightly skin routine and pulled out a left over salad to eat for dinner. Crawling into his 100% Arabian cotton sheets he nodded off into a deep sleep.

~o~

_He slowly unzipped her gorgeous dress from behind - exposing her matching black lace underwear - and planted a soft kiss onto the back of her shoulder. She spun round to face him and, running her fingers through his short, i-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, leaned up to kiss him. He picked her up so her slender legs were wrapped around his torso and continued the slow, deep, romantic kiss. Carefully, he walked towards the bed and laid her delicate body down on the soft sheets before joining her, using one hand to balance above her and one to brush hair away from her face. Without breaking his stare he let Annie pull his shirt over his head and pull his neck down to kiss her again. Just as things started to heat up she pushed him away softly and said "Jeff, I love you."_

_He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before responding with "I love you too." _

~o~

Jeff jolted awake. His feet adjusting from the soft, plush carpet to the cool, hard tile as he entered his bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked himself hard in the mirror and said firmly "you are not in love with Annie. It was just a dream. You are _not _in love with Annie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) I decided to put a bit of Britta's point of view in this one, I don't know if I'm going to keep putting that in or if it's just for this chapter so tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>Annie ducked into the study room trying not to attract too much attention. She was still a little embarrassed about how things had ended last semester. This Semester she was going to be different, more guarded, less vulnerable. Take her heart off her sleeve and keep it tucked away in her inside pocket. Jeff was the only one in the study room. Great. What if he mentioned their heart to heart? She gave Jeff the minimum requirement of energy in her greeting without being rude, sat down at her usual place, opened up her laptop and calmly (on the outside) started typing away.<p>

"We haven't even had our first class yet Annie what could you possibly have to type?"

Annie looked up to see Jeff sitting in his chair, legs crossed, looking her straight in the eye, not texting? Where was his blackberry to distract him? God, she'd just have to try and push through a conversation carefully avoiding any personal or emotional chatter.

"I.. umm.. just thought I'd... go on facebook." _Facebook? _Really Annie? Facebook. You couldn't do any better than that. You don't even have facebook.

"Well that's clearly not true, is everything ok?"

Oh what's the point? Trying to lie to Jeff was like trying to give lifestyle advice to Ghandi. She was so out of her league.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little embarrassed about what happened last semester. I try so hard to look strong and put together and like I don't care what anyone thinks of me, like Britta, but I just can't." Well so much for being guarded.

"Annie, that's crazy. You don't need to be hard to be cool, I mean you're open and trusting and you care about people. It's... refreshing." Jeff had really wanted to say cute. "And besides, Britta is far from perfect. The night of the dance, I went back inside and sh-"

He was interrupted by the entrance of an excited, high-pitched, mother of three. "Jeff, Annie! How was your break? I missed you!" They both stood up to receive her hugs before she seated herself next to Annie. "Guess wha-at! Andre and I have set a date for the wedding," she sang, flashing her beautiful diamond ring. It really was a stunner.

"But Shirley, I thought Christian's didn't recognise divorce?"

"We don't but Andre wanted to make it official to the state, and since we were low on money at our first wedding we are going all out this time. In fact this is a perfect time to ask if you will be one of my bridesmaids."

Annie let out a shrill shriek which was shockingly loud for such a small person. "You want me to be a bridesmaid!"

Without waiting for a response Annie jumped out of her chair and waited for Shirley to do the same before leaping into a hug and jumping up and down. She had never been so excited. Annie loved weddings. She loved the romance, she loved the beautiful flowers and the big white dress, she loved the music and the dancing and the decorations. She loved seeing the faces on the bride and groom when they said 'I do'. And she loved catching the bouquet. Granted, she hadn't been to a wedding since she was a flower girl at her aunt's when she was 5, but she remembered the feeling of walking down that aisle, like when you step into a hot bath on a freezing cold day, or when you smell something that takes you back to a beloved memory. From that moment she knew that if this was how she felt when she was just a flower girl, then actually getting married would be the happiest day of her life. To be able to witness one of her best friends experience that, even for the second time, was an honour and a dream come true.

The rest of the group slowly joined them until everyone was there. Britta was the last to enter.

"Well hey there Britta." Jeff slyly greeted her.

"Okay Jeff let's just cut to the chase and cut down the days of mockery that are sure to come. I got drunk, you drove me home, nothing happened. It doesn't mean I'm in love with you or trying to get your attention, I just had a big night. Now can we drop it?"

"It's dropped."

Annie mulled this exchange over in her mind. So _that's _what Jeff was going to tell her about Britta before Shirley interrupted with her exciting news. Did they sleep together? Did she care? No, of course not. It was Jeff, why would she care about Jeff? They probably did sleep together. Whatever, Jeff and Britta were so last year. It's just residual attraction combined with a lot of alcohol and Jeff's philosophy on never turning down a drunken girl with daddy issues. Did Britta have daddy issues? Shut up Annie, what are you talking about.

"...so anyway I told her despite her begging I just couldn't have a three-way with her and her sister in a hot tub."

Yeah, sure Pierce.

~o~

Britta wasn't worried about the whole drunk thing with Jeff after the end of semester dance. It wasn't like when she drunk-dialed him almost two years ago, she had learnt since then that she could trust Jeff. Sure, she went out with other guys and he slept with other girls but she knew it was never serious. Though they never said it out loud Britta knew that they both had deep feelings for each other and it was only a matter of time before they came out, and anything Britta did he would just find endearing. The more she thought about it the more she decided that maybe that time was now. It was a new semester, time to stop hiding their feelings for one another and give a shot at something real. Yep, she was ready, which meant he would be too, after all if she was going to go for it it wasn't like he would say no.

~o~

"Jeff! Wait up."

Jeff turned around to see Britta half-walking/half-running down the towards him down the front of the campus, taking no notice of Vaughn and his possy's harsh stares.

"Look, about before, I mean, what happened last semester after the da-"

"Britta, it's okay. I'm not going to tease you about it you just got drunk. Like you said it's not a big deal."

"No I know, I just wanted to thank you for not making it one."

"Oh well, your welcome then," Britta looked up at him biting her lip, "was there anything else you needed?" Jeff questioned, a little confused to why she was still standing there silently. At this moment Britta decided that the easiest way to let Jeff know she was ready for a relationship was just to show him. She put her hands around his neck and lent up to kiss him, not holding back.

Jeff was more than a little stunned, what was she doing? Did she think something had happened that night? Did she think he wanted it to? Sure they had something in the past but he was over it now, he thought she was too. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by just pushing her away, god this was just getting too complicated.

Britta pulled her face away from his, slowly took her hands from around his neck - stroking them down his chest as she did so - and gave a simple "see you tomorrow," before walking away with slightly more swing in her hips as usual. God she was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short but something exciting happens in the next one :) What do you think about the whole Jeff/Britta situation? Should Annie find out about the kiss? Should Britta find out about Jeff and Annie? I'd love to hear your feedback!**

* * *

><p>Jeff anxiously tapped his fingers against his notebook as he leaned outside the main entrance to the Greendale library, craning his neck to spot a familiar head of wavy blonde hair bobbing through the crowd. He stood up straight and waited for Britta to notice his presence and approach him.<p>

"Hey," she greeted him casually as her high-heeled boots clicked up the stairs towards him.

Jeff looked around to check for prying eyes from any of the members of their study group and responded with a hushed "hi," before grabbing her by her faux leather clad elbow and pulling to the side behind an overgrown hedge.

"What's going on?" Britta was starting to get confused.

"Look Britta, I don't know what that kiss was about yesterday but... I don't have feelings for you any more. I haven't for a while, I thought you were the same."

Britta's face fell. Rejection, the one thing she hadn't anticipated. Shit, how could she have been so stupid? To just assume Jeff was in the same place she was was... selfish. Crap, now she had to say something.

"I.. uh,"

"Look it's not a problem, just, nobody needs to know about this okay?"

"Yeah, sure, of course... I'll see you later Jeff." Britta pulled her arm away from where Jeff was still holding it and walked swiftly into the library trying to control her heavily blushing cheeks. Jeff stepped out from behind the hedge and walked the other way.

Shit... that went well.

~o~

"So for your first assignment you will have to test the reaction of alkali-metals with water, oxygen and heat. Partner up but keep in mind the partner you choose now will be your partner for the rest of the semester so choose carefully."

Jeff and Annie only needed to make brief eye contact and share a small smile to know they were partners before turning their attention back to the teacher.

"You will have until next week to gather all your observations in a scientific table and a graph. Good luck."

The bell rang causing the class to spring out of their seats and rush off to lunch. Jeff and Annie gathered their things and headed to the cafeteria also. They didn't bother rushing, they knew that on Tuesdays they could never make it from the science department to the cafeteria in time to snag the last of the chicken fingers.

"So how are things with Vaughn?" Jeff finally broke the silence.

"We still haven't talked. I don't expect that to change any time soon. What about you, any special ladies?"

"Oh, you know me, just playing the field."

"What about Britta?"

"Britta? umm.. why do you ask?" Jeff started to panic. What if Britta told Annie about their kiss? Did news really get around this place that fast? But Britta had been so embarrassed, surely she wouldn't go gossiping about it to Annie and Shirley like they were ovarian sisters. Maybe she saw them talking this morning, but he had been so careful.

"I don't know, you two always seem to have something going on." Annie didn't realise it, but she was subconsciously fishing to know if anything had happened between them last semester.

"Well, not this year."

They went on to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached the cafeteria and joined their class mates. Britta wasn't there.

~o~

Britta came late to study group not making eye contact with Jeff.

"Okay so eukaryotic cells have a true nucleus and are found in animals, plants and fungi and prokaryotic cells are found in bacteria and archaeans."

"I still don't get it, if cells have brains why don't they just tell my body to be healthy?"

"That's not how it works Troy, a nucleus isn't like a human brain it can't actively think things."

"Well why call it a brain then? God it's like they're trying to make biology hard on purpose!"

"Anyway, when a cell becomes damaged or undergoes some type of infection, it will self destruct by a process called apoptosis."

"This is wrinkling my brain."

"Annie slow down we all know that Troy grew up on the streets, he can't understand this stuff."

"Umm.."

"Guys just stop." Britta finally interjected. "Pierce, Troy didn't grow up on the streets he went to one of the most prestigious high schools in the area, stop being racist. Annie, none of us know what you're talking about because even though we meet here every afternoon we never actually study."

The rest of the group mumbled in agreement. Britta was the first to leave claiming to have a psych project to finish but was really just eager to get away from Jeff. Troy and Abed went home to watch _Kick-Puncher 4: The resurrection_. Shirley went to an hors d'oeuvres tasting for the wedding and Pierce mumbled something incomprehensible and left shortly after, leaving Jeff and Annie once again alone in the study room.

"It's getting late and if I'm not home before eight I might run into this crack-head from my building named spaghetti who roams the halls."

"Yeah I should get going too. Hey um do you want to meet up tomorrow to make a start on our chemistry experiment?"

"Jeff Winger actually making an effort? Who are you and what did you do with my friend?"

"Ha ha very funny, I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I'm just going to be honest here - I don't know a thing about chemistry. I do art and drama and history, so forgive me if nothing I'm saying about the experiment is accurate to all you scientists out there. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter, it may be a little familiar ;)**

* * *

><p>"Okay so you prepare the bunsen burner on this bench and I'll get the metals ready over there," Annie explained, gesturing to a lab bench behind her.<p>

Jeff started fumbling around with the science equipment under the bench - unwilling to admit to Annie he had no idea what a 'bunsen burner' was. He didn't pay attention to science in high school, he just talked his way into a good grade. Annie took off her backpack and neatly placed it on a nearby bench before laying out her utensils in order of use and meticulously starting to measure chemicals. Reaching for her next material Annie's delicate hand collided with something, soft... cashmere? Jeff's $80 _Gap _sweater.

"Jeff! move you're getting in the way." He wasn't moving. What was he doing? "Jeff, what are you...?" Annie looked up through her long thick lashes, brown meeting brown. She took in a deep breath, red flushing across her porcelain cheeks, a swarm of butterflies taking flight in her chest. He was looking at her so intently, like his eyes were sinking into her. It was so intense. "Wha.. Jeff..."

Jeff's strong hands cupped her silky cheek, his thumb tracing her jawline. He had a look in his eyes Annie had never seen before - soft, open, gentle. Her heart was racing, this felt like one of those moments you saw in movies. After all that drama when the guy finally gets the girl. One of those moments she would be telling her kids about years from now when her daughter had her first love. But even though she felt all this it was like something wasn't right. Like they were just skipping to the end of the movie. Like the jerk was getting the girl instead of the good guy. Like the jock was with the cheerleader when everyone knew she really belonged with the nerd. Suddenly his lips were planted on hers.

The kiss took her off guard. It reminded her of the one they shared almost two years ago after the 'Tranny Dance,' but it was more passionate than that. Like it was on purpose. Like she wouldn't show up tomorrow and find Jeff hitting on some other girl.. like Britta.

Annie pulled away, gently pushing back against Jeff's muscular shoulders. He gave a half smile and leant back in before Annie stopped him.

~o~

Annie couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Jeff. Since when did he feel that way about her? They'd always had chemistry and it wasn't like this was the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time Jeff had seemed to actually care. The last time he had completely ignored her obvious feelings for him, almost married Britta right in front of her and certainly didn't want any kind of relationship with her. Crap, Britta, what would she think if she found out? Annie definitely didn't want to hurt her, and she didn't want her to think she was trying to steal Jeff or something. God, Jeff was such a pig sometimes. He had been a complete douche to both Britta and Annie at the start of last year. Britta told him she loved him. He kissed Annie. He ignored Annie. He told Britta she had made him look bad. He asked Britta to help him out because 'his stock was plummeting.' He was a complete and utter douche. And now to just assume that Annie would jump at the chance to be with him, how had she ever liked him? She was so naive before, but now she could see right through him, and she wasn't falling for any of his crap again.

But then again, that kiss...


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry guys, Annie could never hate Jeff for long!**

* * *

><p>"No, I think I like the other one better. That one looks a bit... overdone."<p>

"Really? I liked this one, it reminds me of an angel."

Shirley turned back to face the mirror in front of her, running her hands along the wealth of white material shooting around her. Annie stood up from the white leather couch she and Britta were seated on and skipped over to a rack covered in every kind of white fabric imaginable. Carefully sorting through the dresses she pulled one from the rack and handed it to Shirley, positioned on a platform in front of a full length, gold-framed mirror.

"Here, try this one."

Shirley disappeared behind a white curtain and Annie returned to her seat beside Britta. Shirley emerged from the dressing room and stepped back onto the platform. Annie let out a high pitched squeal. "That's it Shirley, that's the one!" She skipped up to the platform and gave Shirley a hug. The dress was beautiful. It was elegant, tasteful and conservative. The silken bodice stopped just above her waist and lead up to a high, scoop neckline and short sleeves. It draped out from the waist, poofing out just the right amount, the silk covered with beaded chiffon matching an equally beautiful beaded veil.

"Ooh that's nice!" Shirley sung with excitement, admiring her new dress in the mirror. "Britta you haven't said anything, is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet."

"You look beautiful Shirley." Britta stated simply before pouring herself another glass of champagne.

~o~

"Shirley was right, you do seem quiet. Is there something you want to talk about?" Annie asked Britta as they sat on the study room couches reading over some class work.

"I really shouldn't say anything, but it could be nice to talk to someone about it."

"Is there something wrong with your cat?" Annie leaned in, a look of panic spreading across her face.

"No, mittens is fine. Look, if I tell you this you can't tell anyone about it. Especially not Shirley, she would have a field day with this."

Annie mimed zipping her lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key.

"So, you know how Jeff and I have always kind of had... a thing," Britta explained, searching for the right words. Annie nodded understandingly, encouraging Britta to continue. "Well even though we haven't openly expressed it in a while, I thought there would always be something there. So I kind of... told him how I felt, in my own way and-"

"Wait, you didn't..."

"No! we just kissed but, I don't know I guess he doesn't feel the same way."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Right, um, could you excuse me?" Annie was trying to keep her appearance calm. Jeff kissed Britta and then Annie. How could he do that to Britta? God, what if she found out, it would crush her.

"Yeah, sure go ahead."

Annie found herself storming through the campus, her anger building rapidly. She crashed through, unaware of the people scrambling to get out of her way. Entering the cafeteria, she saw Jeff standing by the vending machine laughing with Troy. He was so smug, just standing there without a care in the world whilst there was one girl with a broken heart and another who had just told him that he had broken hers too. And yet, despite all this, he was perfectly content to just ignore the lot of it. Annie approached him and stood firmly still, waiting for him to turn to face her. She lifted her dainty hand and smacked it against the side of his sculpted face with enough force to leave a throbbing, red, hand shaped mark. Without saying a word she turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria, taking no notice of the silence that had come over the entire room.

~o~

"Annie! Annie stop!" The fiery brunette determinedly stormed across the east lawn ignoring the tall ex-lawyer running after her. "Annie!" Jeff grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her round, forcing her to face him. "What was that about?"

"Really Jeff? You really have no clue what this could possibly be about?"

"Britta..." Jeff muttered to himself.

"Yes, Britta. What? Thought you could just sweep it under the rug and hope I wouldn't find out? What were you going to tell her if I hadn't stopped you yesterday, huh? Or were you just going to pretend you didn't notice she was in love with you while you dated another woman like you did with me last year?" Redness spreading across her face and arms flailing her anger poured out.

Taken aback by Annie's sudden outburst, Jeff was lost for words. "I uh... I don't know."

"Hmph," Annie turned her back and marched off, satisfied with the answer from Jeff she had expected. After collecting his thoughts Jeff grabbed Annie's wrist and pulled her back, ready for one of his winning speeches, but there was something about Annie's disapproving glare that made Jeff's words scatter in his mind.

"I wasn't.. I mean, Britta..." Taking a deep breath Jeff pulled himself together. "Look, despite my charade of self adoration I'm not a perfect person. I make mistakes. The kiss with Britta, that was a mistake. She just kissed me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't want anyone to find out because... I didn't want to lose you. Because the way I feel about _you _Annie, it's like the way I feel about pretending to be flawless. I need it, because without it I'm afraid I would be empty. Look I never wanted any of this to happen this way, but it did. All I can ask is that you just give me the chance to make it right, because I swear to god Annie, if I have to go another second withou-"

In a rush of impulsive passion, Annie wrapped her hand around Jeff's muscular neck and cut him off with an intense, deep kiss. Jeff positioned one hand around Annie's waist and one on the side of her neck, gripping her soft brown locks, and kissed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I would like to start by saying I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I was having kind of a blank mixed with other things, anyway I'm not here to give excuses which is why I have included a special treat for all you Jeff and Annie fans out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annie unlocked the door to her apartment without removing her lips from his. He spun her around and pushed her inside, nothing but pure passion and adrenaline driving him. Dropping her keys on the bench by the door she walked backward towards the couch, still entwined with the more experienced Jeff. Supporting Annie's delicate frame with his muscular arm, Jeff laid Annie onto the couch and wrapped his other hand around her neck. They moved as one, alternating between exploding passion and gentle desire. When the heat of the moment reached its peak, as if they could read each others minds, Annie wrapped both legs around Jeff's torso as he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.<p>

Jeff placed her on the bed. Bursting with lust their kissing intensified. Bits of clothing flung across the room, staring with Annie's lilac cardigan followed by Jeff's _American Apparel _button up until there was only one piece of clothing left. Annie's soft hands fumbled over Jeff's belt clasp. Laying a hand over Annie's to settle them, he looked her in the eyes.

'Are you sure?' he asked, as if removing his designer jeans would be the sign for him to go ahead. Sex was a big deal for Annie and Jeff didn't want to rush her. Annie paused for a moment, biting her lip before giving a quick nod.

~o~

"So, ah, are we like a couple now?" Jeff asked while pulling on his pants. Annie sat in her bed, her duvet covering her with just her head and arms peaking out.

"I don't know."

"Well just for the record.. I'd like to be," Jeff stopped getting dressed and turned to look at the adorable brunette, waiting for a reply.

"So would I."

Jeff smiled and walked over to Annie. He sat on the side of the bed, leant down and kissed her.

"It's not that simple though, what are we going to do about Britta? god, what is the group going to think?"

"Annie, I don't know about any of that. All I know is that I want to be with you."

~o~

"Ok, so we've decided to keep everything a secret for now, just until we are ready to tell everyone."

"Yes."

"So when we go in there, there can be no long looks or kisses on the cheek or brushing my hair behind my ear."

"Got it."

Annie took in a deep breath. "Ok, here goes."

The couple unclasped each others hands and walked into the study room for the first meeting since Jeff spent the night, a room full of nosy miscreants awaiting them on the other side of the door.

"Where have you two been?" Shirley demanded.

Annie looked at Jeff and widened her eyes in panic. Jeff fired back a look that said _'calm down' _before answering the question.

"We had to finish a chemistry assignment."

Jeff and Annie sat at their usual seats around the table. It felt weird not to be together. They had spent the whole week immersed in each other and they felt so much like a couple that acting like they weren't felt so foreign.

"Britta was just telling us about her new love interest," Abed stated.

"Yeah, I met him in my Psych class."

"His name is Andrew. He ran away from home to join the peace corps when he was 17 and now owns a Moroccan restaurant down town," Troy added.

"Aww Britta he sounds like the perfect guy for you!" Annie chirped, shooting Jeff a look of excitement. If Britta was so into this new guy maybe she wouldn't care that Jeff and Annie were together.

Britta blushed, something Britta _never _did. Wow, she really must like him.

~o~

"So Britta, Andrew sounds nice," Annie prompted as the three girls strolled across campus.

"Yes, are you going to ask him to the wedding? he can be your plus one." As the big day grew closer the wedding was basically all Shirley could talk about.

"Yeah, I think I will."

Britta seemed so peaceful and dreamy since meeting Andrew. Not like herself at all. She wasn't all sarcastic and hard core like she usually was, she still had her values of course but she was at ease to just let the little things go. This was going to make things so much easier.

"What about you Annie, anyone you are thinking of bringing?"

Shit.

"Aah.. no, not at the moment."

"What about Vaughn?" Shirley pried.

"Oh god no!" Annie realised she may have reacted a little too strongly, she didn't want to seem suspicious. "I mean, I don't think Vaughn and I are really suited to each other." Much better.

"Well I'm glad. I think it's good that you are reconnecting with yourself as an individual. No boys." Britta stated, full of optimistic girl power.

Well.. that wasn't really true.

"So anyway, when do we get to meet this _Andrew_?" Annie asked, turning the conversation back towards Britta.

"How about tomorrow? We can go to his restaurant, he says the food is amazing and they have a Saturday night special thing with belly dancers and henna artists, it's all so exotic." Britta went all dreamy again thinking of him.

"Sounds great! look, I have to go, text me the address." Annie hurried off to go find Jeff.

~o~

"So problem solved then, we can tell them."

"No, I think we should wait a while."

Annie and Jeff were curled up on Annie's couch eating Greek food. Annie was cuddled up under a blanket while Jeff stroked her hair from behind.

"Why? You heard Britta, she's totally smitten. She'll be fine."

"He hasn't actually asked her out yet, they've just flirted. I just want to make sure she is completely moved on before we say anything."

Jeff sighed and put his salad down on the coffee table. Annie swung around to face him.

"Look, I'm a lawyer, I'll be fine but I saw how hard it was for you to lie to everyone today. That's just going to keep getting harder and harder the longer we wait."

"I know. Look I'm going to dinner at his restaurant tomorrow night. I'll just meet him, make sure he's a good guy and then we can tell them. I promise."

"Ok." Jeff admitted defeat. It was impossible for him to say no to those big brown eyes. He just picked up his salad and gave Annie a peck on the lips. Being with her had really changed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So for the moment I'm back in the swing of things. Firstly I'd like to say that I realise the last few chapters may be slightly off character - I haven't watched community in a while due to the fact that it has been cancelled (ridiculous). Hopefully it will all make more sense when i start watching it more. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"...And I'll have the spiced chicken."<p>

The three female members of the study group sat around a small table on red and gold embroidered cushions on the floor of 'Taste of Morocco.' Red and yellow lanterns hung from the ceiling, projecting exotic patterns onto the golden walls. Huge curtains framed the room bustling with people of all ages enjoying the glamorous thrill of a foreign culture.

"Oh my god Britta, is that a," Annie's delicate voice hushed into a wisper, "_bong?" _Annie leaned into the table and 'discretely' gestured towards a large vase-like glass object in the middle of the room. Sitting around it was an old man - grasping onto his youth with one last hurrah - and two giggling college girls who obviously didn't realise that it was not filled with a mind altering substance.

"Oh noo, as a Christian woman I can't be eating at a place that condones such sinful behaviour."

"Calm down guys, that's a hookah. It's a traditional Moroccan way of smoking flavoured tobacco without all the chemicals they put in cigarettes. It's actually quite... refreshing."

The waitress interjected by delivering their meals.

"Thank god I am starved." The young brunette took no hesitation before digging in to her lamb risotto, quickly followed by the others. They sat there eating, chatting about classes, family, of course the upcoming wedding, until Annie finally decided it was the right time - halfway through her bite - to ask about Andrew. "So Britta, when is Andrew scheduled to make an appearance?"

The striking blonde glanced at her watch and looked around a bit, "I don't know, usually he comes out and says a few words to the customers - thank you's and stuff - and he said he would come and say hi after."

As if by a complete fluke - the kind that only happens in perfectly scripted movies - Britta heard Andrew's thank you speech. After a round of clapping and smiling from the customers he approached the table, placing a hand on the small of Britta's back and making eye-contact with the other two women.

"Britta you look gorgeous," Britta blushed, "hey, I'm Andrew." Andrew really _was _attractive. He had a prominent jaw line covered in light brown stubble. His hair was short and scruffy and his deep green eyes were kind and had a unique twinkle. He had small dimple on the top of one cheek and was wearing a simple grey v-neck, distressed jeans and a shark tooth necklace (acquired in a completely humane way of course). He held out a strong hand for everyone to shake and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello _Andrew _it's very nice to meet you." Shirley flashed an overly enthusiastic smile and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Annie." Annie restrained from doing anything that might be considered flirting - batting her eyelashes, making prolonged eye contact, putting her shoulders back. This was Britta's guy.

"Hi nice to meet you guys, I hope you're all enjoying your meals." Shirley and Annie smiled, nodded and continued chewing. They all made pleasantries for a while before Britta declared that she needed to go to the ladies room, Andrew walked with her.

"Ooh he seems niice," Shirley cooed.

"Aww he's perfect for her!" and she meant it too. He was exotic, kind, polite but not in a 'sexist' way, and from what Britta had told them he agreed with her on almost every moral and ethical issue. This was working out perfectly.

They all said their pleasant goodbyes and made their way back to their apartments. Annie unlocked her door, dropped her keys in a monkey shaped bowl and clicked the button on her answering machine.

_"You have one new message," _the robotic voice read out _"received at 8:43pm: Hey it's Jeff, how did dinner go? are we in the clear now? Anyway come over to mine tomorrow at about 8 and we can talk over breakfast. Lo- uh.. umm, see ya."_

~o~

"Hey," Jeff greeted Annie standing in the doorway.

"Ok so I brought bagels, coffee and the most amazing mango and banana smoothie from this little deli near my apartment, you _have _to try some." Jeff smiled at the way she babbled on and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He had become such a natural at relationships. They took a seat at the small table by the window and started on breakfast.

"So, does Andrew check out?"

"He was a perfect gentleman."

"Great, so we can tell them."

"Yeah, I guess we can."

They sat in silence for a minute, quietly chewing before Jeff broke it.

"So how should we tell them?"

"Well, I've thought about this a lot and I think we should tell Britta separately first, I mean with all your history and stuff.."

"Yeah I agree."

"And then I guess, next study meeting?"

Jeff simply gave a wry smile in agreement and the couple continued to eat in comfortable silence. This was it, two more days and they were official. They spent the rest of the weekend soaking up the comfort of their secret relationship and then, almost out of nowhere, it was Monday.


End file.
